Stefan and Caroline
]] The relationship between Stefan Salvatore and Caroline Forbes hasn't been very strong in the beginning, but it changed due to Caroline's transformation into a vampire. Season One On the first day of school, Caroline expressed interest in Stefan who was the new and mysterious student. She invited him to a back to school party, and he accepted because was going. At the party, Caroline tried to get his attention but he rejected her and went to spend time with Elena, offending Caroline who felt that every boy she liked, would always like Elena. However, she met , Stefan's brother and got over Stefan. Stefan disapproved to Damon's involvement with Caroline and how he fed on her and played with her like she was a puppet. Damon ignored him and Stefan worked with his nephew Zach Salvatore to stop Damon, spiking Caroline's drink with vervain. After Damon's disappearance, Caroline was disappointed to learn from Stefan that Damon wasn't coming back. Damon compelled Caroline to free him from his prison and killed Zach, much to Stefan's horror. He told Damon to leave Caroline alone when she planned a party at the Mystic Grill. Later, he helped Damon save Caroline from Logan Fell, a newly turned vampire and gave Elena jewelery full of vervain to give to her friends, including Caroline. Caroline arranged a double date with herself and Matt, and Elena and Stefan. She didn't feel that the date was going the way she had planned and Stefan, deciding to give her some time with Matt, let the two drive his car. Both Caroline and Elena took part in the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant with Stefan and Matt as escorts, but both guys had to be replaced. Stefan and Caroline were also on the float on Founder's Day. Tyler Lockwood, Stefan, Damon and several other vampires were affected by the device. Tyler drove of the road and Caroline was injured in the accident. Season Two Damon gave Caroline some of his blood to help her heal faster, but Katherine Pierce came and killed her afterwards. Caroline was confused and frightened by what was happening to her. Damon's solution was killing her, and Stefan secretly agreed (after what happened to Vicki Donovan) but worked with Elena to protect Caroline. Caroline killed Carter and Stefan arrive just in time to pull Caroline away from Damon before he could stake her. Stefan took her away to clean her up and Caroline was horrified by what she had done and how her eyes were changing black. Stefan showed her it was natural for vampires by changing his own eyes and told her she had to fight the need to kill. After she calmed down, Stefan comforted her and Caroline used his advice later on, which stopped her from biting Matt. Stefan convinced Bonnie to make another Lapis Lazuli for Caroline so she could adjust better to being a vampire. Stefan started teaching her how to hunt and was amused when she started to complain and rant, noting that her usual behavior had amplified. He promised her that when they were through, she could go met up with Matt at Tyler's party. When they got to the party, Caroline noticed the way Stefan was starting at Mason Lockwood and told him he was too serious, amusing him again. Stefan disapproved when Caroline used her compulsion on Aimee Bradley so she would back off of Matt. Stefan later stopped Caroline when she attacked Matt and tried to get her away from a werewolf. Before it could harm her, Tyler's shout drove the wolf away. This relationship is nice for Stefan because Caroline reminds him of his old friend Lexi. Just as how Stefan's initial interest Elena stemmed from her resembleance to Katherine, the catalyst for the sweet friendship between Stefan and Caroline was from how much she reminded him of his best friend Lexi- thumb|300px|left(who was staked by Damon in season one). In the episode Daddy Issues Caroline is kidnapped and tortured. After everyone saves her, Stefan takes her home and makes sure she is okay. He reassures her that she never has to pretend with him. Later, Stefan returns and brings Caroline what she needs most to recover- her best friends. Elena and Bonnie step out and they hug Caroline. The trio are best friends, and with all of the drama and craziness aren't able to spend time together. As they all hug, Stefan smiles and walks away. Quotes Season 2 :Stefan: Hey Caroline, if you're not serious about all of this, I think you should tell me. :Caroline: No, I am. Look, I swear that I am, okay! But it's just ... I haven't been in the sun for days, and everyone's at the swimming hole having fun, and Matt is there, and he finally told me that he loved me, but I've been blowing him off. And now you want me to eat bunnies, and I'm kinda freaking out, okay? And now you're laughing at me. :-- Bad Moon Rising :Caroline: Why are you looking at him with your "serious vampire" look? :Stefan: My wha- my "serious vampire" look? :Caroline: Mhmm. I mean it's different from your "worried vampire" look, neither of which stray too far from your "Hey, it's Tuesday" look'. :-- 'Bad Moon Rising' :'Caroline:' You know what, we can talk later. :'Stefan'': Uh, talk about what? :'Caroline: 'I might've ... done something? :'Stefan:' '''What did you do? :'Caroline: Told I'm a vampire.' :-- 'Katerina' :'Caroline:' Always lookin' out for me. :'Stefan: Yeah, well'','' you don't exactly make it very easy on me''.'' :'''Caroline: Then why do you do it? Why are you such a good friend to me? :Stefan: I don't know. I guess you, uh, remind me of someone. My, uh, my best friend. Lexi. :Caroline: You have a friend? :Stefan: You say that with such a discouraging amount of surprise, Caroline! :-- Katerina :Stefan: So, is your mom home? :Caroline: No. She's at work. :Stefan: I can come in if you want me to. :Caroline: I'm fine, Stefan. :Stefan: You don't have to pretend with me. Anybody would be upset after what you went through tonight. :Caroline: I'm okay ... I'm not girly little Caroline anymore. I can handle myself. :Stefan: You sure can. :-- Daddy Issues :Caroline: Hey. :Stefan: Hey. :Caroline: What's going on? :Stefan: I was a bit worried about you. After everything you went through tonight. :Caroline: I'm fine. :Stefan: Good, but ... just in case, I, um, brought some back-up. (Bonnie and Elena arrive behind him) :Elena: We're gonna slumber it. :Bonnie: We haven't done it in ages. :Caroline: (cries) Hi… :-- Daddy Issues Gallery Season 1 P 9.jpg P 21.jpg P 24.jpg P 25.jpg P 26.jpg P 27.jpg P 28.jpg P 29.jpg P 30.jpg P 31.jpg P 52.jpg P 53.jpg P 55.jpg P 56.jpg P 57.jpg P 58.jpg P 59.jpg P 60.jpg P 61.jpg P 62.jpg P 63.jpg B 2.jpg B 4.jpg B 5.jpg B 6.jpg B 7.jpg F 9.jpg F 11.jpg F 12.jpg F 13.jpg F 14.jpg F 15.jpg F 17.jpg F 26.jpg F 35.jpg F 46.jpg F 48.jpg A 41.gif tumblr_la1rrfAKr91qcevqlo1_500.png tumblr_lfutt1BTQy1qccl1io1_500.jpg tumblr_lgua26qHrH1qcse73o1_500.png tumblr_lgvc0rVG7S1qcnlefo1_500.gif Season 2 P 1.jpg P 2.jpg P 3.jpg P 4.jpg P 5.jpg P 6.jpg P 7.jpg P 8.jpg P 10.jpg P 11.jpg P 12.jpg P 13.jpg P 15.jpg P 16.jpg P 17.jpg P 18.jpg P 19.jpg P 20.jpg P 22.jpg P 23.jpg P 32.jpg P 33.jpg P 34.jpg P 35.jpg P 36.jpg P 37.jpg P 38.jpg P 39.jpg P 40.jpg P 41.jpg P 42.jpg P 43.jpg P 44.jpg P 45.jpg P 46.jpg P 47.jpg P 48.jpg P 49.jpg P 50.jpg P 51.jpg P 54.jpg F 1.jpg F 2.png F 3.jpg F 4.jpg F 5.jpg F 6.jpg F 7.jpg F 8.jpg F 10.jpg F 16.jpg F 18.jpg F 19.jpg F 20.jpg F 21.jpg F 22.jpg F 23.jpg F 24.jpg F 25.jpg F 27.gif F 28.gif F 29.gif F 30.jpg F 30.gif F 31.jpg F 32.jpg F 33.jpg F 34.jpg F 36.jpg F 37.jpg F 38.jpg F 39.jpg F 40.jpg F 41.jpg F 42.jpg F 43.jpg F 44.jpg F 45.jpg F 47.jpg B 1.jpg B 3.jpg A 1.gif A 2.gif A 3.gif A 4.gif A 5.gif A 6.gif A 7.gif A 8.gif A 9.gif A 10.gif A 11.gif A 12.gif A 13.gif A 14.gif A 15.gif A 16.gif A 17.gif A 18.gif A 19.gif A 20.gif A 21.gif A 22.gif A 23.gif A 24.gif A 26.gif A 47.gif A 46.gif A 45.gif A 44.gif A 43.gif A 42.gif A 40.gif A 39.gif A 37.gif A 36.gif A 35.gif A 34.gif A 33.gif A 38.gif A 32.gif A 31.gif A 30.gif A 29.gif Tumblr lg4usm3ejb1qfyjaqo1 500.jpg Tumblr lg2r3tHrZS1qzj97ao1 500.gif Tumblr lfyl0bNWpm1qzcgeto1 500.png Tumblr lfxy6jCKEU1qccl1io1 500.jpg Tumblr lfdt64EmYY1qa4mcfo1 500.png Tumblr leenri42MQ1qcsno6o1 500.jpg Tumblr lb620axFiL1qa81g0o1 500.png Tumblr lb18a7SAg41qbs57qo1 400.gif Tumblr lb6b0sD8x41qa81g0o1 500.png Tumblr latnnjcv4B1qbs57qo1 500.gif Tumblr laofc7HKAE1qacpnso1 500.gif Tumblr lad99hJUJ51qcevqlo1 500.png Tumblr la0z89tKxw1qblklso1 500.gif tumblr_lg9q6i81Cz1qccl1io1_500.jpg tumblr_lg73k34Kek1qccl1io1_500.jpg tumblr_lgcgy5KiMX1qe660oo1_500.jpg tumblr_lgjmwr2hws1qbxg6ro1_500.gif tumblr_lgxbuxAnsp1qamv3go1_500.png tumblr_lh6r9kTqHg1qd5a1eo1_500.gif Category:Relationships Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Salvatore Family Category:Forbes Family Category:Main Characters Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Mystic Falls High School Students Category:Vampires